User talk:Nitromians
Welcome Hello Nitromians, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Nitromians page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 17:46, December 30, 2011 Great Fan Club! Hi Nitromians, the Admin of the Nitrome Fan Club. I'm happy to see that you have mentioned us on your Facebook page, your the first person to do so. Your Facebook page looks great, I would become a fan, but I don't and can't get a Facebook account. I saw yesterday how you created an article on the Nitrome FanClub. One of the Admins moved it to User:Nitromians/Nitrome FanClub becuase the Mainspace (where the page is posted) is only for official Nitrome content from the games. Users are free to place fan made content in the userspace (where we moved your page). The userspace refers to a user page and the sub pages of it. If you ever want to make more fan Nitrome stuff, you can do so by creating an article with User:Nitromians/ , with whatever you want to the name of the article after the /. I hope you have a fun time on the wiki! -- 16:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Advertisements The wikis are for write articles about something. Nitrome Wiki is not for advertise. 16:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) French I am very very very bad at French. I know a few words, but that's it. You must use a good translator, as everything you have wrote is perfect English. -- 20:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Bonjour! Comment êtes-vous? I know a bit of french and Nobody is my brother so when he told me about you I remembered I knew some french and wanted to talk to you. The text book I'm learning french from is actually from France not some other version. Unfortunately I'm bad at spelling... so I had to use google translator though I think it may get something wrong... au revoir! Grammar Cat 18:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Translator I could understand some people not liking google translator. Moi typed in grammar cat and it said the word grammar in french and Cat not Chat. Really strange. Au revoir. Grammar Cat 21:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nitrome Fan Club I would be happy to help, however, my Parents would likely not allow me to have Facebook at such a young age. Sorry. -- 19:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Facebook My parents would probably not allow me to go on Facebook, since I am still very young. Sorry. -- 13:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Curse all those people showing off French... why can't someone Russian or German come to the wiki Lol joking 13:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but... I'm not allowed a facebook account, so you need to find another user. That might be hard as there are barely any people that have a facebook account on the wiki. 13:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC)